I don t care
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Elena no tiene sentimientos, no le importa nada. Pero Caroline tiene un Último truco bajo la manga y lo utilizará para traer a su mejor amiga de vuelta. Mientras Caroline ayuda a Elena, tendrá que tomar una decisión acerca de sus sentimientos. Pondrá a duda el único amor que ha conocido hasta ahora. Stefan mientas tanto, espera que Elena despierte. NUEVO SUMMARY. K/C, S/E.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA...ESTA ES MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA DE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ESTA BASADA EN EL CAPÍTULO 16 DE LA CUARTA TEMPORADA. "BRING IT ON"... NO SERA MUY LARGO, O ESO CREO...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... ESTE CAPI ES MUY CORTO PORQUE ES COMO IMAGINO QUE TODO COMIENZA... NOTARÁN QUE HAY COSAS IGUALES AL CAPITULO DE LA SERIE, NO SE ASUSTEN, CAMBIARE EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA...**

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ES PARA LAS DELENAS... LO SIENTO... PERO REALMENTE AMO A STEFAN... AUNQUE TENGO UNA HISTORIA PENSADA PARA LAS DELENAS Y LEXTEFANS ( LEXI/STEFAN)**

**SIN MAS...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!:) Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS...**

* * *

_**I DON´T CARE**_

* * *

¿Qué tanto no le importa a Elena?

¿Qué tan apagada está su humanidad?

¿Y si ve a Caroline riendo y disfrutando de una fiesta organizada por ella, pero bromeando con Stefan?

¿No era que no sentía nada? ¿Qué es eso que se revuelve en su interior cuando ve a Caroline cerca de Stefan?

¿Y Klauss? ¿Le importa que su doble ganger esté apagando su humanidad y arrasando el pueblo? ¿O es que le importa más que Stefan presenta una amenaza contra sus "avances" con Caroline?

….

-No lo ves Caroline!-exclamó la morena riendo y elevando sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras movía sus caderas al son de la música.- No- me – importa

Caroline miraba furibunda a su mejor amiga. ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en una completa perra sin sentimientos? Maldita sea la hora en que Damon se enamoro de ella. Estúpido vinculo, estúpido vampiro y hasta Klauss tenía la culpa por simplemente dejar que todo ocurra.

Maldita sea la hora en que Elena tenía razón, ha tenido pensamientos sucios acerca de Klauss y e que no puede evitarlo, hay algo en ese híbrido que la mueve, la conquista con una pequeña sonrisa, o con ese "te reto a conocerme" que le lanzo una vez o ese guiño inconsciente que hace con los ojos. Dios! Sacudió su cabeza. Esto no era acerca de sus posibles sentimientos por Klauss sino por devolverle su humanidad a Elena.

Pero todo se confundía, Stefan mirando melancólicamente a una Elena que bailaba y bebía sobre una mesa. Stefan esa alma tan pura y tan marcada.

Mientras reía y bromeaba con el chico que tras todos los sucesos se ha convertido en su salva vidas, en su mejor amigo, en su hombro para llorar, ese chico por el cual ella se había convertido en una mejor persona. Realmente le dolía ver a Stefan sufrir por la perra que era Elena ahora.

-Miren quien decidió unirse a la fiesta- Elena hizo su acto de aparición.

¿Qué hacía ella? ¿Porqué de repente le molestó ver a Stefan y a Caroline juntos?

Caroline no soportó más a la perra sin emociones y tomó a Elena del brazo, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para sacarla de esa estúpida fiesta que había organizado.

-No porque estés en una mala racha significa que debas arrastrarnos a todos a ella. Dios Elena, esta no eres tu. Regresa.!-Caroline como siempre siendo tan sincera que dolía.

-No me importa- Caroline no lo resistió y abofeteó a Elena. No me importa, no me importa, ella le iba a dar algo que le importara.

-Si te importa que sonría con Stefan, te importa que baile con él, que ría con él. Te importa que Stefan sea feliz sin ti. Porque dentro de ti sabes que a quien amas es a Stefan no a un maldito vínculo de sangre que te dice que hacer y que no. Demonios Elena. Se supone que la voz de la razón eres tú- Elena tenía los ojos inundados. ¿La había golpeado?

-No es fácil. Perder a tus padres, luego enterarte que eres adoptada y que tu madre muera y tu padre haya sido un imbécil, que tu tía sea asesinada y tu hermano también. No es fácil ser la única persona en la que puedes confiar. No es fácil maldita sea. Tu deberías saberlo. La chica perfecta. Caroline, Miss Mistic Falls, la que tiene a dos híbridos a sus pies, al pueblo a sus pies, la que no mata ni una mosca. Pensé que lo entenderías.- Caroline solo la veía sorprendida.

-Si te importa-murmuró sorprendida.

-No! No me importa! Solo tengo esos recuerdos, y recuerdos de sentimientos! Pero no siento nada!-exclamó sonriendo triunfante.

Caroline la abofeteó de nuevo

-¿Por qué demonios me pegas?

-Porque quiero a la vieja Elena. La que dormía en mi casa, la que era porrista conmigo, la que era novia de Matt, quiero a la Elena antes de los vampiros. Quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta. Quiero que aún siendo vampiro puedas regresar.-Murmuró triste.-Yo vi a mi padre morir, mi madre me quería matar y casi la mato una vez. ¿Crees que es fácil? Mi novio huyó, y si siento que estoy enamorada de un híbrido. Y maté al chico que le gustaba a mi mejor amiga. ¿Puedo vivir con eso? No. Y me arrepiento cada día. Y no me ves apagando mi interruptor de humanidad…

-No diría eso si fuera tu rubiecita- toda la ira bullía en el interior de Caroline.

Y no lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó sobre Damon y rompió su cuello, eso lo mantendría fuera de guardia y callado, lo prefería con una estaca, pero entonces Stefan, y la misma Elena se molestarían con ella.

Elena veía a Caroline aburrida, como si supiera todo lo que decía, y allí Caroline recordó que Stefan le había dicho que no se rendirían. Y tenía un plan. Si tenía que hacer que Elena volviera, podría ser capas de todo. Hasta de pedirle ayuda a Klauss contra todo orgullo y toda dignidad.

Le demostraría a Elena que si le importaba.


	2. Distracciones

**Holaaa gracias por tu review!:) jaja has sido la unica que ha comentado, pero igual muchas gracias...espero que este capi te guste y espero tener mas reviews!...**

**si les gusta Twilight, en mi blog (que esta en mi perfil) estoy publicando una historia que no permiten publicarla en ff..:)**

* * *

**I Don´t Care**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Distracciones**

**CAROLINE POV**

Caminaba de un lado a otro en casa de los Salvatore, pensando en alguna manera de traer a la vieja a Elena, a la que siente, a la que piensa, a la que le preocupan las personas.

-Dejalo ir _blondy. _Perdió a su hermano, a sus padres, a su tía. Ha perdido a todos aquellos que quiere…

-Sabes que no es cierto. Me tiene a mi, a Bonnie, Stefan también está- Noté con cierto orgullo como casi imperceptiblemente el vampiro se encogió ante la perspectiva de su hermano ayudando a Elena.

"Y justo ahora, mientras peleas conmigo él está en el grill ayudando a Elena" pensé que suficiencia.

Damon Salvatore quedaría en la ruina, en la miseria, acabado, por usurpador, apaga emociones de vampiros, por jugar con las mujeres cruelmente. Y como que me llamo Caroline Forbes que se arrepentirá de haberme conocido.

-¿Y cómo piensas, exactamente hacer que Elena vuelva? Ha apagado sus emociones. Y de todos, eres la última a la que escuchará. Caroline Forbes, hija de la Sheriff, la humana perfecta, capitana de las animadoras, la vampira perfecta, que no se equivoca, que no mata ni a una mosca, y que está enamorada de un híbrido que ha intentado matar a la mitad de Mistic Falls…

-No te atrevas a hablar de asesinatos Salvatore-Ambos vimos a Tyler Lockwood entrando en la casa. Para sorpresa mía.-Tú especialmente tienes a más víctimas en tu lista que cualquier otro.

Damon rió lacónicamente y dándose vuelta se fue de la casa. "Idiota" pensé con sisaña.

-¿Porqué te afanas en enfrentarte con él Car?

-Por que ha hecho que mi mejor amiga apague sus emociones. Porque por su culpa, Elena es una perra sin emociones, no le importa nada. Porque ha hecho mi vida miserable, usándome y por su sangre me convirtieron. Porque tiene que pagar todo lo que ha hecho.-Sentencié furiosa.

Tyler hizo ademán de acercarse pero no estaba de humor para nada, ni nadie. Mi reticencia le dolió, lo pude ver en sus ojos, en su expresión, en la tensión que emanaba ese cuerpo que conocía tan bien, pero no podía hacer nada. Tenía muchas cosas en mente como para preocuparme ahora por mi.

-¿Qué sucede Caroline?-presionó.

-Te lo estoy diciendo Tyler. Elena me preocupa. - ¿Era solo Elena? ¿O que Damon dijera que estaba enamorada de un híbrido, y ambos sabemos que no hablaba precisamente de Tyler?

-No, eso no es todo. Elena no puede traer toda tu atención de esa manera. ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

-No estoy editando nada Tyler.-dicho esto me di media vuelta y me fui a la habitación donde encerraron a Elena cuando asesinó al cazador.

Pero no era mi día de suerte.

-¿Qué pasó _blondy_? ¿perdiste algo o buscas a alguien?-esa sonrisa socarrona que ponía cuando molestaba a alguien era terriblemente irritante.

-Muérete Damon

-Noticias! Ya lo estoy!- y ahí está, un comentario sarcástico, mientras se sirve del mejor wisky, totalmente ignorante a lo que se fraguaba en el grill.

-Bueno Muérete de nuevo- Salté sobre él y rompí su cuello. No era como pensaba, pero al menos lo mantendría callado durante unas horas.

….

Stefan llamó para saber como iba todo por aquí.

-Digamos que tu hermano duerme pacíficamente-dije viendo a Damon tirado en el piso al lado de la mesa donde se estaba sirviendo el wisky, que ahora esta derramado por toda su cara y su cabello.

Sonreí orgullosa. Nadie se mete con Caroline Forbes y sale impune.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada-dije demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto.

-Caroline…

-¿Qué? Estaba siendo un idiota, y no hay manera de callar a los idiotas a menos que rompas su cuello y derrames su wisky favorito en su cabello y su cara.

Él para mi sorpresa rió entretenido al otro lado.

-¿Cómo fue todo con Elena?

-No hay mucho progreso. Realmente no le importa nada. Solo espero poder ayudarla. Ella no se rindió conmigo. No me rendiré Caroline…

-Lo se Stefan. Ella también es mi amiga, ella también me ayudó a mi cuando me convertí a ataque a ese chico en el parque de diversiones.-recordar la cara de horror de Bonnie y Caroline fue horrible, y eso hizo que recordara que Damon casi me mata, razón de más para que cuando despierte vuelva a romper su cuello, o sus brazos y su pierna. Al menos debería estar consciente.

Él suspiró al otro lado.- ¿Y Tyler?

-Funcionó. Damon cree que de verdad peleamos. Al menos sirve de entretenimiento. Bonnie tiene razón, Damon es lo suficientemente egoísta y chismoso como para dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

-Es mi hermano Caroline, y aunque tengas razón es un poco desconcertante que hables así-rió.

-Lo siento. Se que es tu hermano, pero me vuelve loca.-grité.

-¿Tanto como yo?-preguntó alguien a mis espaldas. Y conocía esa voz. La voz que tantos problemas me ha traído. La voz por la que todos los problemas empezaron. La voz por la que mi mejor amiga ha perdido sus emociones, y aún así, es una voz que últimamente me cuesta rechazar, me vuelve loca, me hace sentir bien, humana, distinta, despreocupada, libre, responsable, me hace sentir…viva.

Colgué la llamada y me giré, intentando ser lo más fría que podía, aún estaba el asunto de que no confiaba plenamente en él.

-Klaus…


	3. I want to be your last love

**Hola hermosas, lo siento por tardar en actualizar, estuve full con lecturas de la uni, y l fin de semana quise actualizar, pero estuve enferma con fiebre, nauseas, atrapé una virosis que anda rondando por la calle y estuve bastante incómoda el fin de semana, no ando completamente recuperada, esa virosis me dejó con una sinusitis del demonio. Pero no aguante la tentación de actualizar...espero que les guste... :)**

* * *

**I Don´t Care**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: I want to be your last love.**

-Klaus…-susurró la vampira impresionada de que justamente él apareciera. Ella era la única que lo había podido desafiar y salir viva, la única a la que él seguiría buscando, la única chica con la que él iría al fin del mundo si era necesario. Porque Caroline es la única chica que ha amado de verdad, sin obligarla a que haga nada, ella lo ha desafiado, le ha dicho mil veces lo malo que es, lo detestable que puede llegar a ser, pero también sabe que Caroline siente paz y un poco de nervios cuando él está cerca.

-No has respondido Caroline. ¿Damon Salvatore te vuelve tan loca como yo?-ahí estaba, ese tono, ese acento, esos ojos y maldita sea él era el único que la haría sentir así. Ni Matt, ni Tayler, ni el imbécil de Damon cuando ella era humana la han hecho sentir lo que él le hace sentir.

-No. Tu me vuelves más loca. Apareces en el aire, con tus misterios, con tus acertijos, tus aires de Dios omnipresente y omnisciente, te la das del todo poderoso. Y del que todo lo sabe..eres simplemente frustrante…ni siquiera se porque-Y allí justo en ese momento Klaus supo la verdad sobre Caroline Forbes, sobre la vampira perfecta. Y allí en casa de los hermanos Salvatore la besó como había querido hacerlo desde que le regaló aquél dibujo, la amaba y haría todo por tenerla con él.

Caroline se dejó llevar, sus emociones siempre en conflicto, ahora estaban de acuerdo en una sola cosa: Los labios de Niklaus Michaelson. Los labios de aquel vampiro que tenia tantos años como el mundo. Los labios del único al que podía entregarle su corazón sin reservas.

Klaus se separó delicadamente, hasta se permitió sonreír, la respuesta de Caroline al beso le había dado esperanza, pero aún estaba el asunto de ganar su confianza y que ella decidiera si su amor por Tayler era más fuerte que lo que pudiera sentir por Niklaus, el vampiro que se ha sabido portar de manera tierna cuando ella lo ha necesitado.

-Piénsalo Caroline.- Esas palabras se habían quedado grabadas como tinta indeleble en su mente. La voz de Klaus, con su acento pretencioso pero a la vez tan…refinado, con esa sonrisa inocente que esconde un millón de secretos, con sus ojos claros iluminados por la emoción de la esperanza, por la emoción de algo que no se ha permitido sentir en todo lo que lleva de vida. Para Caroline, Klaus es un misterio sin resolver.

Iba añadir algo más pero los labios del vampiro sellaron los suyos en una suave y tímida caricia. Sin decir nada más se marchó de aquella casa, dejándola con un millón de emociones y un millón de pensamientos. Todos de acuerdo en algo: Tenía que hacer algo respecto a Tayler y Klaus.

En ese preciso momento Damon eligió despertar.

-Si abres la boca te rompo el cuello de nuevo.-amenazó Caroline. Damon supo que esta vez Caroline no estaba mintiendo, ni estaba hablando por hablar, lo haría de verdad, así que por el bien de su …vampiridad (ya que no hay …"humanidad" en él) se quedó callado.

Sacudiendo esas palabras de su mente Caroline se dedicó a su principal tarea, la primordial, la mas importante y que requería de toda su atención. Enviar fuera a la perra sin emociones, y devolver a la vieja Elena, la que siente, la que cree, la que sueña y ama, y sabia perfectamente a quien pedir ayuda para eso.

…

…

En el Grill Stefan hacía todo por traer de vuelta a Elena, pero ella se negaba, ni las palabras de amor que el vampiro oji verde le dedicaba, lograban si quiera hacerla pestañear.

-Vamos Elena, reacciona-estalló Rebekah acercándose a la mesa. Matt la veía de lejos, negando con la cabeza, le había dicho que no se metiera en ese asunto, pero como siempre que Rebekah tiene algo en mente, nada ni nadie la puede detener.

-Piérdete Rebekah. Nadie pidió la opinión de un vampiro que ha pasado la mitad de su vida en una urna de madera con una estaca en el corazón.-Stefan iba a añadir algo en defensa de la rubia, pero ella solo rió. Los patéticos intentos de insultos de una recién convertida no penetraban en ella.

-Oh vamos, eres mejor que eso. Elena Gilbert, la adoptada, la hija de un vampiro y un lunático. La chica que busca mi hermano para sus tontos planes de creación de híbridos, la envidia de Katherine Pierce. La chica cuyo amor por un vampiro está ligado a un lazo de sangre. Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso. Que decepción-Con eso se dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo en la barra, ignorando completamente el berrinche que estaba armando Elena en la mesa. Matt la miró con una ceja alzada, pero prefirió no preguntar. Hay cosas que simplemente no se tienen que saber.

De pronto escuchó una conmoción en el Grill y guiada por la curiosidad (y la cara de confusión de Matt) se giró decididamente para ver lo que se desarrollaba frente a sus narices.

Katerina Petrova en persona guindada del cuello de Stefan Salvatore, haciendo todo lo posible por besarlo.

Se recostó de la barra y con una sonrisa divertida presenció como Elena Gilbert apretaba los puños (una señal de que estaba sintiendo algo, bien fuera enojo) y apretaba la mandíbula. Conocía bien a esa perra sin emociones, quería matar a Katherine. Rebekah siempre supo que el verdadero amor de Elena ha sido Stefan, independientemente de lo que se diga del vinculo de sangre, si ha o no tenido sentimientos por el cuando era humana, Elena ama y siempre amará a Stefan, ese es uno de los amores que ella daría todo por proteger, porque es sincero, nació solo, sin obligaciones, sin vínculos, sin sangre compartida, sin hacerla olvidar nada, un amor sincero, puro sin trucos mentales propios de la raza vampírica.

Rió entusiasmada cuando Elena sacó del cabello a Katherine de aquél café, podía escucharla golpear a la vampira fuera del Grill. JA! Era mejor que presenciar las peleas de Caroline con Damon.

-Rebekah…¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?-preguntó Matt parándose a su lado y viendo hacia la puerta que acaba de cruzar Elena.

-Eso, Matt, fue Elena recuperando su humanidad. Alguien tuvo un excelente y brillante plan.

….

…

-¿Estás seguro que funcionará?

-No es la primera a la que obligo a hacer algo.

-¿Porqué me ayudas, no se supone que la amas?

-La amo, pero esto tiene un cierto…interés personal… Respeto a Elena, y amo a Katherine. Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Sigo sin entender como te beneficia que Elena recupere su humanidad.-señaló Caroline.

-Caroline. No todos los vampiros actuamos por impulsos egoístas buscando satisfacer oscuros de deseos, ni vamos por el mundo deseando conquistarlo. Algunos simplemente queremos vivir el día a día de la manera más…normal que podamos. Yo no soy uno que busca la vanagloria o la fama. No obtengo nada con que Elena recupere sus emociones, es simplemente un favor que quiero hacer, le debo muchas lecciones a esa chica.

Caroline sonrió empáticamente. –Muchas gracias por ayudar en mi plan Elijah.

-Un placer-sonrió con simpatía.

….

…

…

Dos meses han pasado desde que Elena recuperó su humanidad, dos meses han pasado en los que Caroline no sabe que hacer con Tayler, no sabe si lo ama tanto como para dejar todo, o lo ama como un amigo, como amó a Matt en su momento. Sabia que Tayler sería muy importante en su vida, pero algo le decía que en su primera desaparición algo cambió, en él, en ella, en Klauss, en la loba Haily, en todos.

Su decisión estaba tomada. Amaba a la única persona que al final del día, la entendía, amaba a la única persona que al final del día entendía. Amaba a la única persona que al final del día sabía como hacerla sentir ternura. Ella buscaba ternura, amor, compañerismo. No lujuria y sexo disfrazado de amor.

Por eso…

-¿Hola?

-Tayler-respondió Caroline sintiendo las lágrimas derramar sus ojos. Sabia que era la decisión correcta, dolía, pero era su corazón decidiendo.

* * *

**¿que tal?**

**¿Con quien se quedó Caroline?... Tayler o Klaus... POr cierto Tayler está bien escrito o es "Tyler" tengo una confusión muy grande me gstaría que me corriegieran!...**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.**

**20/05/2013**

**Paty4Hale**


	4. My happines

**hola hermosas! gracias por sus reviews, su paciencia, su espera !:)... y muchas gracias por corregirme con los nombres jajaja ... espero que este capi les guste...**

**les cuento un secreto, la banda "The Wanted" sirve como inspiración jajaja... **

**nos leemos pronto!:)**

* * *

**I don´t care**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: My Happines.**

Caroline se repetía mentalmente que era normal que doliera, pero era hora de preocuparse por ella por un minuto, dejar de ser la súper heroína que quiere salvar al mundo de los villanos, dejar de ser perfecta, dejar de brillar, dejar de ser lo que todo el mundo esperaba que fuera, era hora de ser ella, de ser Caroline Forbes, la chica que fue convertida por aburrimiento, y que logró superar sus peores momentos, la chica que teme, que sueña, que ama, la misma humana en el cuerpo de un vampiro. Quería ser egoísta por primera vez desde que se convirtió, quería seguir su corazón, quería ser malditamente feliz y gritarle al mundo que eso era lo que era. Un vampiro que era feliz tomando las decisiones que quería por una vez.

Así que eso fue lo que la llevo a llamar a Tyler, sabía perfectamente en qué momento es que cambió todo, en qué momento, la opinión de Klaus pesaba más que la opinión de Tyler, incluso la opinión de Stefan pesaba más que la de Tyler. Maldición, hasta la opinión de Damon pesaba más que la de Tyler.

Tyler, el chico común que descubrió que su tío, aquel al que idolatraba, había matado a una chica (por accidente) y se había convertido en un lobo. Tyler, el chico que había matado a una chica por accidente (igual que su tío) y se había convertido en lobo. Tyler, el chico que se convirtió en un vasallo de Klaus, el chico que decidió romper el vínculo con el híbrido original, el chico que aún sigue siendo un híbrido, pero que carga a cuestas grandes interrogantes, grandes dudas, y que carga a cuestas una presunta infidelidad. Es un buen chico, quiere lo que los demás querían en algún momento: deshacerse de Klaus, solo que ahora es su orgullo el que está en medio. Hayley se fue, Caroline sigue en aquél pueblo mientras el huye por salvar su vida. Caroline, la chica que no sabe si ama, la chica a la que ha dejado en el pueblo por jugar al gato y al ratón con Klaus, sin saber que estaba entregando a la primera mujer que amó en bandeja de plata a su némesis.

-¿Caroline, eres tú?-Caroline reprimió un sollozo. Era la decisión correcta, se repitió de nuevo. Duele, porque lo amas de algún modo, duele porque tienes que dejarlo ir, duele porque para llegar a ser verdaderamente feliz, hay que tomar decisiones muy difíciles, que son dolorosas, pero que al final valdrán la pena.

-No puedo seguir así- se dijo que le debía al menos el ser fuerte, el no llorar, pero sabía que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?-su franca preocupación hacía que la vena lógica de Caroline gritara que estaba cometiendo un erro. Pero no le haría favores a nadie, se lo haría ella misma, sería feliz, y solo había uno que podía hacerla verdaderamente feliz.

-Si, estoy bien, y no estoy herida. Al menos no físicamente.

Tyler no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Luego de la muerte de su madre (más bien asesinato) y luego de que Klaus amenazara con matar a Caroline, todo lo que él creía se había derrumbado.

-¿Qué sucede Car?-la aludida tomó una profunda respiración y respondió lo más francamente que pudo.

-Sabes que te quiero muchísimo Tyler, has sido un gran amigo, mi mejor amigo antes que mi novio. Te amo de alguna manera que nunca pensé amar a nadie, pero no es suficiente. Hay algo que falta, y es que no soy feliz. Quiero decir, en su momento fui muy feliz contigo, pero de un tiempo para acá las cosas cambiaron. Yo cambié, mis sentimientos cambiaron, y llegó el momento en que tengo que decidir, porque siempre estoy salvando al mundo, si no es Elena, es Bonnie, y si no Stefan y si no es Matt y no puedo seguir siendo la niñera de todos y dejar de preocuparme por mi. Siempre quiero hacer feliz a todos, sin ver que no soy feliz, que quiero ser feliz, y lamentablemente no eres tu quien yo creía que podría hacerme feliz. Lo siento, Tyler, pero quiero encontrar mi felicidad, quiero estar con esa persona que sé que puedo ser feliz.-Era uno de los discursos más largos que había dicho, y lo había dicho, ahora las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa, todo estaba expuesto, su corazón estaba expuesto. Sólo hacía falta escuchar lo que Tyler tenía que decir, para luego ir tras Klaus y decirle lo que había pasado en estos dos meses que no ha tenido noticias de ella.

-Felicidad…-murmuró Tyler sorprendido. Eso era lo que él creyó que le daba, creyó que yéndose, que huyendo de Klaus sería feliz con Caroline. Pero aparentemente él aprovechó la oportunidad de hacer sus movidas, de cambiar a Caroline. – Te has enamorado de un asesino. Caroline no olvides que él es responsable de la mitad de las muertes que han ocurrido en ese pueblo.-Tyler no podía comprender que todos tenemos demonios, algunos más que otros, pero todos cometen errores, nadie tiene una tarjeta blanca. Ella misma ha cometido más errores de los que le gustaría admitir. Y aunque es cierto que no está de acuerdo en que haya matado a gente inocente, con gritarle y patearlo o matarlo no cambiará el hecho de que esa gente está muerta y no volverá. Si bien hay más contras que pros para ir con Klaus, su felicidad, su amor acaba con cualquier contra que pueda tener.

-Todos cometemos errores Tyler, y no está en nuestras manos ser jueces de nadie. Tu y yo más que cualquier persona, debemos saberlo.-él sabía que ella se refería a cuando Matt pensó que Caroline era la chica indicada, cuando Caroline pensó que Matt era el chico indicado, cuando ambos hirieron a su mejor amigo.

Ante eso Tyler no tuvo nada que decir, lo que no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que ella hacía. Odiaba que esto estuviera pasando, pero sabía también que Caroline era testaruda, terca, y malditamente decidida. No le estaba consultando, le estaba avisando, le estaba terminando de una manera dulce por todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Estaba poniendo punto y final a su historia. Y él aunque no quisiera, tenía que dejarla ir, lo haría, porque quería demostrarle que él puede ser un buen amigo, que él puede ser quien la haga feliz. Si para eso tiene que dejarla irse con ese monstruo, lo haría.

-Nos vemos en algún momento Tyler. Gracias- sin darle tiempo a responder. Colgó la llamada y se sintió ligera, nueva, renovada, con ganas de reír, de saltar y gritar.

Tan rápido como un rayo tomó su auto y se dirigió a casa de los Michaelson, podía escuchar desde afuera como Elijah intentaba controlar a un ebrio Klaus, la música era alta, y sonaban risas femeninas. Eso no era algo bueno, pero ella estaba aquí para hacer todo eso cambiar. Sin tocar la puerta, sin invitación, entró en la casa y se sorprendió al ver a dos chicas igualmente ebrias, con micro vestidos, bailando descaradamente enfrente de Klaus, mientras éste tenía la mirada perdida y estaba rodeado de vidrios.

Klaus notó la presencia de Caroline, notó la mirada especulativa que ella le daba a las dos chicas, la mirada especulativa que le daba a Elijah.

-Caroline-Elijah sonrió y obligando a las dos borrachas a que lo siguieran, salió de la casa, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Caroline.

-¿Qué desastre es este?-preguntó ella molesta.

Él se sintió avergonzado, aún en su estado, y solo bajó la cabeza. Caroline tenía la imagen mental de que ella llegaría y lo vería directo a los ojos, diciéndole que lo amaba y serían felices, en ningún momento pensó que tendría que comenzar por recoger el desastre que un híbrido con complejo de niño pequeño había hecho.

Sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, Klaus quedó rendido en el sofá. Con su corazón un tanto estrujado, comenzó a recoger todo a velocidad vampírica, en menos de una hora todo estaba como nuevo. No tenía nada que hacer así que se fue.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Klaus apareció en casa de Caroline, para sorpresa de ella.

-Es bueno ver que a pesar de todo has podido levantar tu patético cuerpo de ese desastre.-Estaba siendo cruel, despiadada. Estaba herida.

Klaus lanzó una de esas sonrisas que sabía que haría que Caroline sucumbiera, pero para su sorpresa, era más su enfado.

-Fuiste a mi casa ayer-no era una pregunta.

Sin pensarlo Klaus tomó a Caroline de su cintura y estampó sus labios con los de ella, y al igual que hace dos meses, ella respondió entusiasmada. Pero este beso era diferente, tenía un sabor dulce, lujurioso, le gustaba.

Klaus sabía perfectamente el camino a la habitación de Caroline, y sin soltarla la guio hasta allí, no quería que la Sheriff Forbes se molestara si destrozaban la casa.

Primero fue la camisa de Klaus, luego la de Caroline, luego los pantalones de ambos, luego la ropa interior, y Klaus se deleitaba con el cuerpo de esta mujer, se deleitaba con la frescura, la dureza, la suavidad, se deleitaba besando y lamiendo sus pechos, su estómago, su cuello, se deleitó haciéndola llegar a un orgasmo con su lengua. Pero Caroline no se quedó atrás, ella quería algo más, ella lo quería a él, mordió su cuello, sin llegar a traspasar la piel, mordió su pecho, su estómago y luego se montó a horcajadas sobre él, introduciendo su masculinidad en ella y sintiéndose llena por primera vez.

Fue rudo, suave, fue todo lo que ella esperaba.

Al terminar, Klaus tenia a Caroline abrazada, mientras ella felizmente apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Creo que ya se cual fue tu decisión.-murmuró él sonriendo.

-Sigo enfadada contigo.- rió ella.

…

…

…

Mientras Caroline y Klaus repetían una y otra vez su forma de conocerse en la cama, Elena y Stefan simplemente se sostenían el uno al otro.

Elena sabía que la única persona a la que de verdad podría amar, era a Stefan, el único que podía decirle las cosas como era, el único con el que de verdad ha hecho el amor, el único con el que de verdad quiere pasar la eternidad.

Damon era un buen chico, un hombre, y el sexo con él había sido bueno, pero era vacío, no lo amaba, creyó haberlo hecho, pero ese lazo de sangre lo cambió todo. Si bien ella podía sentir una atracción por él cuando humana, no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que podría sentir por Stefan. Y le daba un poco de pesar haber utilizado de esa manera a Damon. Se disculpaba numerosas veces con todos por haberlos tratado tan mal durante el tiempo que no tuvo emociones. Y aunque Damon era el responsable de que eso sucediera, Elena jamás podría culparlo.

* * *

**no fu exactamente un lemmon, pero creo que fue lo mas cercano a uno que he escrito... lo dejo en T o lo cambio a M? un abrazo!:)**


	5. We can learn to love again

**Hola hermosas...Lamento tanto la demora... sali de vacaciones la semana pasada y actualice todo menos esta historia, luego me quedé leyendo unos libros y me voldie como por una semana de ff...**

**espero que este capi les guste, la temática el capi es un poco triste, ya verán porque, guarden sonrisas para el principio y el final, pero lagrimas para el medio, pongan la cancion mas triste que encuentren y lean este capi con ella de fondo... Casi lloro escribiendolo..!:.. o pueden escuchar Give me a reason de Pink ft Nate Ruess ...es demasiado genial para este capitulo!:)**

**Un especial de parejas es este capi, diganme que opinan de las parejas jajaja...Ya tenemos a Stefan/Elena & Caroline/Klauss, pero que opinan de la otra parejita del capi (no les dire para no hacer spoiler)**

**Espero sus reviews... los capis seran mas seguidos, prometo no olvidar la historia de nuevo :)**

* * *

**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent **

**...**

**You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems**

**...**

**And we can learn to love again**

**(Just give me a reason/Pink & Nate Ruess)**

* * *

**I don´t care**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: We can learn to love again.**_

Elena estaba sentada en la cama de Stefan, mientras él descansaba su cabeza en el regazo desnudo de ella. Habían estado haciendo el amor durante horas, sin parar, sin descansar, sin importarle que hubiera alguien en la casa.

Él reía recordando lo celosa que había estado Elena cuando Katherine intentó besarlo, Stefan había pasado un buen rato intentando calmar a Elena antes de que le clavara una estaca a Katherine, quien aunque se lo tenia merecido, no debería morir de esa manera, a manos de una mujer celosa, y menos una como Elena que podía ser calmada pero era de armas tomar.

-Deja de reírte de mi-demandó Elena intentando esconder una sonrisa al ver a Stefan reír tan abiertamente. Lo había extrañado demasiado.

-No me río de ti. Me rio de tus celos….Vale, si me rio de ti.- Elena rodó los ojos pero le depositó un beso en los labios del hombre de su vida.

-¿En que momento te diste cuenta que habías recuperado tus emociones?-Eso era algo que a Stefan le daba vueltas en la cabeza.-¿Antes o después de ver a Katherine sobre mi?-amaba hacer enojarla, se veía tan….sexy.

Elena sonrió inafectada por los intentos de Stefan.

-No se si fue antes, después o durante. Pero esa perra se lo merecía.-Elena sonrió con suficiencia mientras recordaba los escasos segundos que tuvo para pensar en como quitar a Katherine de encima de Stefan.

"-Cuando la vi entrar ya estaba comenzando a sentirme nerviosa, eso era algo, tu me estabas poniendo nerviosa, y cuando ella se lanzó sobre ti e intentó besarte, todo lo que pensé fue que podría perderte por ella, y que no permitiría que Katherine te besara, fuera cual fuera el motivo. Así que la saqué por los pelos del Grill y disfruté el minuto que te tomó salir a detenerme. Realmente me desquité golpeando su cara y halando su cabello"

-No es que esté alentando que sigas golpeando vampiros que pueden acabarte en un parpadeo pero me alegra que volvieras.-Elena enfocó sus ojos en las verdes orbes que la miraban con detenimiento, y pensó que no había persona que amaría más en el mundo que a él.

-Te amo-susurró ella sin despegar sus ojos de él. Había querido decírselo desde hacía dos meses, cuando recuperó sus emociones, cuando se dio cuenta que no era a Damon a quien amaba, pero simplemente eran demasiadas cosas que poner en orden, Jeremy, la graduación, Caroline, Klaus, Katherine, eran muchas cosas.

Stefan sonrió y tras darle un largo beso volvió su cabeza al regazo del amor de su vida.-te amo- pero en lugar de hacer el amor se quedaron abrazados en la cama, contemplándose, riendo de cualquier cosa, viéndose, conversando. Había muchas maneras de demostrar el amor, y ellos dos nunca habían sido esencialmente fogosos.

Muchas cosas habían pasado, Jeremy había muerto pero por alguna razón se había quedado en el plano de los vivos cuando Bonnie bajo el velo de los muertos.

Damon estaba enfadado, pensó que haría lo que Alaric le había dicho " quedate con la chica y no la vuelvas a cagar". Él estaba preparado para no cagarla, para esforzarse por amar cada día más a esa morena que lo volvía loco, pero las cosas no habían resultado como él quería. Dicen que amar es dejar que la otra persona sea feliz, pero no es posible amar a una persona y verla ser feliz con otro mientras tu corazón sufre, se cae a pedazos cada vez que la escuchas gemir su nombre sin vergüenza, cada vez que la oyes decirle "te amo" a alguien más, alguien que resulta ser tu hermano.

No puedes ser feliz, porque simplemente aquella persona a la que amas no te ama de la misma manera. Estuvieron juntos por un tiempo, ella decía amarlo sin reservas, luego descubren que es un estúpido vínculo de sangre el que los une, y cuando ella apaga sus emociones, el infierno se desata.

Cuando creíste que traerla de vuelta haría que fueras feliz, parecía una buena opción, cuando creíste que ser feliz era lo que serías, todo parecía una buena opción.

Pero para Damon nada era fácil, a media noche, Alaric se fue, la única persona que de verdad lo entendía se fue, el único consuelo a su maltrecho corazón.

No había ni siquiera consuelo en beber de una chiza curvilínea, con un par de buenas razones y un trasero de infarto. NO había consuelo cuando ya habías hecho el amor con una chica que no es exactamente curvilínea ni tiene los pechos más grandes, ni un trasero para morirse, pero era la chica de la que estabas enamorado.

Elena se había disculpado con Damon, y él la había perdonado. Su amor es así de grande. Su egoísmo es aún más grande, y no puede ver a la mujer que ama ser feliz con su hermano.

Un último adiós fue lo que le dio a la casa en silencio mientras tomaba un bolso y una maleta de ropa y desaparecía por la puerta principal. A toda velocidad echó el equipaje en el asiento trasero del auto y arrancó hacia el fin del mundo. Hacia cualquier lugar del mundo. China, tal vez, o quizá Australia. Cualquier punto que fuera lo suficientemente lejos de ellos dos, lejos de la felicidad que no podía tener.

Amar a alguien es dejarlo ir, él dejó ir a Elena, la amaba y la amaría por mucho tiempo. Mientras su corazón dolía él podía viajar por todo el mundo, buscando aventuras estúpidas, emborrachándose hasta perder la consciencia, solo para el día siguiente recordar que la mujer que ama no lo ama como él quiere y entonces volver a repetir el proceso, hasta que lo arresten o se quede sin dinero, o en el mejor de los casos encuentre el amor que tanto quiere.

Elena y Stefan no pudieron detener a Damon, no lo intentaron tampoco, ambos amaban al vampiro, pero sabían que su relación no le era nada fácil, así que era mejor hacerle las cosas más fáciles aunque eso doliera.

Rebekah y Matt estaban planificando el viaje por carretera que tanto deseaba hacer Rebekah. La rubia vampira, la chica mala con motivos buenos, la que quería amar, la que era incomprendida, la que amaba a un humano de corazón noble, la que una vez amó y fue traicionada, ahora reía completamente relajada con Matt mientras él giraba el mapa, una y otra vez, y otra vez de nuevo, intentando buscar el punto de partida.

Él no era una persona que se le diera utilizar mapas, prefería la tecnología, el GPS, cosas por el estilo, pero por Rebekah él hasta se arriesgaría a ser rociado por un zorrillo. No estaba seguro de estar enamorado de ella, pero le gustaba muchísimo Rebekah, ella podía ser una buena persona, vampira o no, tenía un corazón noble, hacía las cosas incorrectas por los motivos correctos. Era una perra con buenos motivos.

El punto de hacerle la vida imposible a Elena es porque sabía que había más de la morena que podía salir a flote, le molestaba la mojigata, la santurrona, le agradaba la vampira que no tenía pelos en la lengua y que decía las cosas tal y como son. Pero se había divertido escuchando como Elena le pateó hasta el alma a Katherine por intentar besar a Stefan.

Rebekah se había rendido en intentar explicarle a un chico de la era digital como ubicarse con un mapa físico.

Matt no sabia que pasaba, le había dicho que no quería ser transformado en un vampiro y que lo que sucediera en el camino se quedaba en el camino, pero los intentos de la rubia por ser una buena persona, lograrlo, luchar contra la opinión de Niklaus, de Elijah, incluso luchar contra ella misma y sus sórdidos deseos, hacia que Matt la admirara más allá de lo que un amigo admira a su amiga cuando ha enfrentado difíciles situaciones. Matt estaba camino a enamorarse de Rebekah, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero mientras tanto todo lo que quería era que ella volviera a reír, que le hablara con ese extraño y antiguo acento.

Sin saber que hacía se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios. Rebekah no esperaba que Matt la besara, hasta donde ella sabía, continuaba siendo soltera, no había una relación entre ellos dos, y no sabía qué hacer, si separarse o regresar el beso.

Se inclinó por la primera.

Matt se avergonzó, se enfadó y murmuró una incómoda disculpa.

Rebekah sólo quería aclarar las cosas. Le gustaba mucho Matt, quizá estaba enamorada de él, pero mientras tanto quería saber en qué punto estaban, si eran amigos, o "amigos con derecho" o eran algo más.

-Si nos besamos. ¿En dónde nos deja eso?-preguntó ella acercándose más a él en el pequeño sofá de casa de Matt.

El aludido alzó la vista, primero vio esos labios, luego sus ojos, y siendo lo más sincero que podía respondió:-no lo sé.

Rebekah asintió un poco decepcionada.

-No lo sé. Porque no te quiero como amiga, pero tampoco quiero tener una relación ahora. No se Rebekah, no sé a dónde voy a parar de aquí en adelante. ¿Bien?-La vampira rió y estampó sus labios contra los de él.

No eran amigos, no eran pareja, eran algo intermedio y se sentía bien. Rebekah se sentó a horcajadas sobre Matt.

-¿Y si tenemos sexo, seguimos en el mismo punto?-jadeó Rebekah en el oído de Matt. El chico rió y levantó la camisa de Rebekah.

Experimentar no hace daño.

Si bien amar es dejar al otro ir, dejar que el otro sea feliz. ¿En qué momento te das cuenta que amas a esa persona?.

* * *

¿que tal Matt y Rebekah? ¿Quieren que ponga al hijo de Klauss?

¿Qué tal el capítulo?

DEBO CAMBIAR EL FIC A M?

¿Rebekah y Matt tendrán sexo o se dentendrán antes de llegar a ese punto?

Todo eso y mas me lo puede dejar saber en un hermoso review:)


	6. Decisions

**hola hermosas, mil gracias por sus reviews, por su paciencia!:):)...**

**espero que este capi sea de su agrado.**

**Por cierto, quiero que me digan cuantas Delenas hay en esta historia, una chica me preguntó mis razones por ser Stelena, una pregunta difícil! jaja... **

**Nos leemos pronto!:)**

* * *

**I don´t care**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Decisions.**

___No eran amigos, no eran pareja, eran algo intermedio y se sentía bien. Rebekah se sentó a horcajadas sobre Matt._

_-¿Y si tenemos sexo, seguimos en el mismo punto?-jadeó Rebekah en el oído de Matt. El chico rió y levantó la camisa de Rebekah._

_Experimentar no hace daño._

_Si bien amar es dejar al otro ir, dejar que el otro sea feliz. ¿En qué momento te das cuenta que amas a esa persona?._

La camisa de Rebekah estaba perdida en la habitación, haciéndole compañía a la camisa de Matt, ambos con los torsos descubiertos, besándose sin reservas, jadeando y frotándose contra el otro, esto era lo que se suponía que ambos intentaban evitar. Habían sido heridos en el pasado, pensado que el amor que tenían era para siempre, no solo una si no dos veces. Pero admitían que había algo en el otro que les atraía enormemente, pudiera ser amor, o simple lujuria, pero simplemente llegados a ese punto, era difícil detenerse.

Ella pasaba sus manos por su pecho, arriba y abajo, halaba su cabello cuando él besaba su cuello, ambos pasaban las manos por la espalda del otro, Rebekah encajaba sus uñas en la espalda de Matt, tratando de controlar su fuerza para no matarlo por accidente. Matt, para ser un humano, sabía cómo hacerse cargo de una mujer. Sus manos en los senos de ella, le proporcionaban placenteros masajes, ella jadeaba y se presionaba más contra Matt, quien intercambiaba lametazos, mordiscos y apretones a los senos de Rebekah. No podía parar, estaba excitado a la máxima potencia, Rebekah también estaba en las nebulosas, dejándose acariciar. Tal vez solo era sexo salvaje, tal vez iba a ser dulce y lento, tal vez hicieran el amor en lugar de tener sexo. No sabía, él tampoco lo sabía, pero en ese momento, no les importaba.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza, Matt cambió de posición en el sofá, sin dejar de besarla, se colocó encima de ella, logrando sacar de ella una risita sorprendida, generalmente era ella quien tomaba el control, era ella la que debía decir todo, y por primera vez se sentía bien no llevar el control. La ropa de ambos terminó de desaparecer, los sexys bóxers de Matt rasgados, junto con las sexys bragas de encaje de ella, rasgadas por él, para sorpresa de Rebekah, la lujuria puede ser acompañada de adrenalina.

Durante horas, él lamió, mordió y acarició todo el cuerpo de ella, su intimidad, sus senos, su cuello, sus piernas, su estómago, sus labios. Ella hizo lo mismo, lamió, mordió y acarició hasta hacerlo perder la cabeza. Ambos llegaron a múltiples orgasmos, los mejores que han tenido en su vida. Quizás fuera sexo, o quizás fuera amor, y quizás con el tiempo aprenderían que era lo que tenían.

Ambos yacían recostados en el estrecho sofá, con las piernas desnudas entrelazadas y sus respiraciones aún agitadas por la actividad física que acababan de tener.

-Quien diría que tenías tanta pasión contenida-rió Rebekah desde su posición en el pecho de Matt, un fornido pecho, ser un quatter back durante años, había hecho maravillas en su apariencia.-Matt, el tímido Matt rasgando las bragas de una chica y siendo tan desinhibido.

Matt también estaba sorprendido con su actitud, pero quería ser él mismo, no el chico humano demasiado débil para siempre quedarse atrás mientras los demás jugaban a ser los protectores no oficiales del pueblo, demasiado débil para ser tomado en cuenta, demasiado débil siempre como para siquiera ser informado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Demasiado débil siempre como para tener que ser siempre el protegido. Estaba cansado de ser siempre demasiado débil para todo. Rebekah había sido la única que no lo había visto demasiado débil para algo, demasiado humano, demasiado cualquier cosa. Ella lo había visto como era, una persona que tiene corazón, que siente, que piensa, que hace las cosas sin esperar nada a cambio. Ella lo había visto como él quería ser visto, y tal vez por eso, ella era diferente, tal vez por eso él no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y en aterrarse en ser convertido y tansformarse en un Damon, o en un Stefan en sus peores momentos, o en un descontrol hormonal como Elena, tal vez él quería ser como Caroline, que a pesar de todos sus problemas lograba sobrevivir el día, él quería ser como Rebekah, quien a pesar de negarlo era más humana que cualquiera de ellos.

-Creo que eso lo hace la compañía.-murmuró él pícaro en el oído de ella haciendo que riera.

-Me gusta este Matt, es…diferente, y ardiente-Matt rió, una profunda y ronca risa.

Pasaron la tarde teniendo sexo, o haciendo el amor.

…

Caroline estaba en su casa, recostada en su cama. Su madre estaba en la comisaría tratando de encontrarle sentido a la vida. Porque su hija era un vampiro, porque el pueblo estaba plagado de vampiros, estaba buscándole el sentido al porque de muchas cosas, cosas que simplemente no tenían un porqué. Cosas que simplemente pasaban, porque los vampiros son impulsivos, violentos y pasionales.

Klaus estaba fuera del pueblo, haciendo algo con Elijah. No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que decidió que era a Klaus a quien quería, aún dolía un poco despedirse de Tyler, ella lo había querido, lo había amado en su momento, pero desde que Klaus dejó de intentar matar a cualquiera que se le pusiera delante, y comenzó a pensar de verdad, a sentir, a ver, a disfrutar lo que tenía alrededor, a escuchar en realidad, ella lo había comenzado a ver con otros ojos. Cuando echó a Tyler del pueblo, bajo la amenaza de matarlo, ella había enfrentado una lucha en su interior, rabia, porque el pueblo no le pertenecía a Klaus, odio porque él hacía lo que le daba la gana cuando le daba la gana y con quien le daba la gana, nostalgia por Tyler, y sobre todo una maldita atracción sexual que no sabía cómo parar, atracción que pronto fue más allá de un acto sexual.

Estaba Tyler, el híbrido que había puesto su vida en peligro. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a ese aspecto, así que decidió dejarlo pasar, estaba viva después de todo, y no valía la pena enfrascarse en algo que ya había pasado. Ella era muy diferente de Klaus, él vivía anclado en el pasado, ella lo dejaba fluir, él vivía planeando su vida, ella había dejado de planearla, él tenía sed de venganza, ella odiaba la venganza. ¿Entonces que hacían juntos? ¿Cómo se entendían dos personas que no parecían tener nada en común? El destino obra de maneras misteriosas, y el corazón obra de maneras que el corazón no entiende. Se amaban, y ella había sido una planeadora por naturaleza, le encantaba planear cualquier cosa excepto su vida, se había rendido a intentar planear su vida cuando notó que nada salía como lo planeaba. Ella una planeadora por naturaleza, él un planeador de naturaleza, era cuestión de tiempo que dos mentes neuróticas se juntaran en una explosiva unión.

Klaus miraba con sorpresa a la híbrida delante de él, Elijah no sabía si reír, y la bruja, claramente esperaba una reacción por parte de alguna persona, preferiblemente del principal involucrado.

"Ella no puede estar embarazada" pensó Klaus. Él, iracundo, vengativo, celoso y asesino sin piedad, engendrando una vida en una loba. Él, enamorado de una vampira, había dejado embarazada a una chica que compartía la mitad de su naturaleza.

Él ahora estaba en medio de sus dos naturalezas, por un lado Caroline, la vampira que amaba y con la que había estado haciendo el amor durante días. Por el otro lado, la loba, embarazada, con un hijo suyo en el vientre, creciendo a cada instante.

Algo era claro, Caroline no podía saber nada de esto, al menos hasta que supiera qué hacer con el vástago que había creado. Todo por no mantener su pene dentro de su pantalón.

La bruja siguió las órdenes de Klaus, y los dejó solos. Ahora él se enfrentaba a la madre de su hijo, ya su hermano, quien parecía estar de lado de la mujer.

-Si piensas en pedirme que aborte, puedes olvidarlo.-se defendió la loba ante la inquisidora mirada del padre de su hijo.

¿Cómo demonios había pasado esto? Vale, sabía cómo había pasado, sólo no podía creer que esto le pasara a ella.

-¿De cuánto estas Hayley?-intervino Elijah antes de que su hermano cometiera una estupidez.

-Según mis cuentas y la bruja, tengo 11 semanas.-respondió ella. Ella odiaba a Klaus, bueno lo odiaba exactamente, pero no le agradaba, y ahora estaba embarazada de un tipo que no le agradaba, y contrario a lo que pensó que haría alguna vez, amaba profundamente a esa criatura que tenía en su vientre, podía no agradarle el padre, podría estar sola en el mundo, pero ella amaba a ese pedacito de cielo que crecía en su interior. Tenía casi 3 meses, y no se imaginaba sin su ligero abultado vientre.

Elijah asintió. Él había sido el más racional de los hermanos Mikaelson. Siempre pensaba antes de actuar, no le importaba traicionar a los suyos para hacer lo que es justo, no le importó ni siquiera utilizar a su novia, para recuperar a Elena, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias de eso. A veces ser demasiado racional era malo, pero así es como Elijah actuaba, y en estos momentos, viendo a su hermano paralizado por la impresión, le miedo, el odio y la venganza, él debía dar un paso adelante y ayudarlo en esta situación, sin que nadie saliera afectado.

Klaus tenía que tomar una decisión en este momento, bien sea, hacerse cargo del bebé, o abandonarlos a su suerte. Él no había tenido el mejor ejemplo de padre. Maldición el hombre que pensó que era su padre no lo era. Ni siquiera había conocido a su padre de verdad, y el que era el padre de sus hermanos, lo había odiado desde el mismo momento en que nació. Sabía que debía ser un hombre, sabía que debía afrontar las circunstancias como tal, pero ¿Cómo actúas ante la amenaza de destrucción de tu vida entera? ¿Qué haces cuando tienes en frente la persona que puede acabar con tu felicidad, con todo lo que has intentado construir durante años? ¿Pero cómo serías el hombre que profesas ser si abandonas a una criatura que aún está en formación? Los tiempos han cambiado, ahora puedes hacerte cargo de un bebé sin necesidad de estar casado con la madre de la criatura. Todo es más fácil ahora, el amor es libre, pero te destruye. ¿Qué haces cuando tu mundo pende de un hilo?

-Tienes que tomar una decisión antes de irnos de este pueblo-sentenció Elijah suavemente. No quería alterar a Klaus, eso sería como detonar una bomba en una estación de gasolina.

-Ya tomé mi decisión.-respondió Klaus saliendo del trance.

Hayley y Elijah lo miraron expectantes, el corazón de ella martilleando nerviosamente, el corazón de una segunda persona viva, latiendo lentamente, con un zumbido apenas audible. Demasiado atrayente y atemorizante a la vez. ¿Cómo luchas contra algo a lo que temes pero que a la vez te parece hermoso? Simplemente no luchas ¿Verdad?.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, ya sabía cuál había sido la decisión de Klaus. No sabía si era algo que esperaba o no, pero no podía evitar llorar.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer? No hay vuelta atrás, es un compromiso. Y un hombre honorable no rompe su promesa-dijo Elijah haciendo frente a su hermano.

-No soy el mejor de los hombres. Eso queda claro, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré. Ya he hablado, no me voy a repetir.-Dicho esto asintió en dirección a Hayley y se fue de ese lugar.

Una semana más tarde, Klaus discutía con Elijah la mejor manera de seguir adelante con sus planes y seguir manteniéndolo escondido hasta que supiera que hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Pero no sabían que había alguien más escuchando su conversación. La única persona de la cual Klaus intentaba esconderle todo, al menos hasta que supiera cómo decirle. Caroline escuchaba con estupefacción como Elijah se refería a sus planes como "tu heredero" o "Tu hijo".

-¿Tu hijo?-su voz fue apenas un susurro. Sus ojos vagaron directamente de la cara de sorpresa de Elijah a la de agonía de Klaus. El silencio reinó durante unos minutos, insoportables minutos para Caroline.-¿Tienes un hijo?-volvió a preguntar.

Katherine bajó las escaleras de la casa, sorprendida también. ¿Klaus tenía un hijo? Eso no lo había visto venir.

Klaus decidió que por primera vez diría la verdad a la primera.-Si-respondió fuerte y claro. Seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

Eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para darse media vuelta y salir corriendo de la casa, sin preocuparse por su auto.

Klaus la llamó, ella no respondió, ni se detuvo, así que corrió detrás de ella, alcanzándola en unos segundos. La tomó por los brazos y la fuerza del impacto los lanzó al suelo, rodaron unos cuantos metros, ella se revolvía en los brazos de él, enfadada, histérica, gritándole improperios, él no la soltó.

Cuando ella se calló, él le explicó todo lo que había pasado. Estaba en sus manos, nuevamente, el que hacer con la información suministrada. Klaus cedía por segunda vez el control de su vida a la única persona que podía destruirla de la peor manera. Caroline tenía un inerte corazón entre sus manos, dos, si tomaba en cuenta el de ella. ¿Cuál era la decisión correcta?

Cuando amas a alguien, las cosas son más difíciles. Cuanto más quieres a alguien, menos lógica tiene todo (1).

* * *

(1) Cuanto mas quieres a alguien menos lógica tiene todo. Es una frase de Twilight. Me parecio oportuna ponerla.

**¿Qué tal Rebekah y Matt? **

**¿Que decisión tomó Klaus respecto a su hijo? ¿Caroline lo escuchará o decidirá que no puede estar con él?**

**¿Que hará Elijah con Katherine? ¿Sabe Katherine que fue usada para traer de vuelta las emociones de la persona que mas odia? ¿Que hara cuando lo sepa?**

**Hay muchas interrogantes todavía!:).,**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Paty4Hale**

**12/08/13**


End file.
